¡Aléjate, Kanroji!
by Leasla7373
Summary: El día es ligeramente distinto, ella lo sabe y poco tarda darse cuenta del porqué. Lo que si quiere saber es que hace Kanroji con una caja de chocolates frente a Tanjirou...Su Tanjirou. Estúpido 14 de febrero.


**No me pertenece Kimetsu No Yaiba es de Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Soy dueño de lo que escribo.**

**Maridaje: Shinobu x Tanjirou.**

(Dedicado a evolvelove , usuario de Fanfiction).

**Resumen: ** _El día es levemente distinto, ella sabe y poco tarda en darse cuenta del porqué._

_Lo que si quiere saber es que hace Kanroji con una caja de bombones frente a Tanjirou ... Su Tanjirou._

_Estúpido 14 de febrero._

.

.

.

.

.

■ □ **¡Aléjate, Kanroji! □ ■**

Cuando Shinobu se preocupa esa mañana supo que algo era distinto. Habitualmente sus días empezaban con Aoi preparando té para empezar el día, desde que murió Kanae esa había sido la rutina. Las niñas harían el desayuno y Kanao ayudarían ocasionalmente, tratar de lo que la suerte dictará.

Ahora desde la llegada de Tanjirou hacia dos años las cosas que habían cambiado, la atmósfera se había más viva, llena de otro tipo de paz. El comportamiento taciturno de todos había sido alterado, incluso su actitud manda se había desmoronado poco a poco, y su sonrisa comenzó a alegar a sus ojos.

Todo gracias al niño de aretes de **Hanafuda** .

La llegada de Tanjirou para ella significó volver a respirar por gusto y no por un sentido del deber, una obligación, la pesada carga de la venganza.

Se vio de su cama y miro el calendario en la pared, ahora tenía el sentido aparente alboroto debajo de sus pies, vaya suerte que la cocina está debajo de su habitación.

' _14 de febrero, eh'_

Suspiró un poco exasperada. A diferencia de las niñas o chicas de su edad, a ella en particular no le interesaba repartir chocolates a diestra y siniestra. Su hermana por su parte tenía que pasar la noche del 13 horneandolos y haciéndoles bonitos adornos, algunas veces notas o cartas tenían por la importancia de esa persona en su vida.

"¡Es hermoso, Kanao-Chan!", Sonó una voz alegre por la finca, estaba segura que la peor parte de tener una mujer que le hiciera un chocolate a cada persona, era una chica que le diera literalmente una dotación al pobre desafortunado que se cruza con ella.

"Gracias, Kanroji-San".

Se vistió rápidamente tratando de no desesperarse. La Pilar de amor presente un 14 de febrero era algo no muy bueno. Antes lo había dejado pasar, pero ahora era contraproducente para sus intereses.

Bajo justo a tiempo para ver una eufórica Kanroji saltando de lado a lado sosteniendo en sus manos una caja blanca en forma de corazón con una lista roja en ella. La Pilar estaba manchada de todas las partes por manchas chocolatosas. Si había algo que la caracterizó era que siempre procuro hacer lo que regalaba, la filosofía de la Pilar contrastaba perfectamente con la de su hermana, en un os ame concreto que las había cuestionado, molesta de no poder desayunar una cosa que no fuera de chocolate por 2 días

**Escena retrospectiva**

_"¿Onii-Chan, porque no compras mejor el chocolate en vez de cocinarlo, te ahorrarías mucho esfuerzo?", Desafío una joven Kochou al pilar del insecto._

_Su hermana, que trabaja impecable en la cocina, con su haori limpio la miro sonriendo tranquilamente. A su lado una reciente pilar del amor la miraba horrorizada, su ropa era lo más parecido a un dalmata de tantas manchas que tenía. Ambas cocinaban chocolate para el San Valentín._

_"¿Porque la pregunta, hermanita?", Cuestionó melodiosamente la alcaldesa de Kochou. Sus ojos cerrados en espera a su hermana._

_Shinobu hizo un puchero lindo, sus cachés inflados casi le provocan un Kanroji una hemorragia nasal de lo lindo._

_"¿Porque cada que se equivocan me toca comerlos, no tenemos otra cosa en la alacena que no sean chocolates desde hace dos días?" , se quemó la niña, irritado por no encontrar más comida, apenas tuve doce años pero era más madura que las de su edad. Crecer como hermana de una cazadora la había hecho crecer. Además ella no creía que dijera importantes darle chocolates a sus amigos, o incluso a su hermana. El chocolate no significa nada._

_Kanae taradeo en acuerdo, habiendo descubierto o el verdadero propósito de la pregunta. Ella solo se acercó y acaricio el cabello de su hermana suavemente, para vergüenza de la pequeña Shinobu._

_"Es el deseo de darle lo mejor de ti, el chocolate no significa nada en sí, pero si el sabor es. Entre más rico mar, alcalde es el amor con el que se preparó", directamente mirando directamente a su hermana. Le asombrada lo tosca que podría ser cuñado se trata de muestras de cariño, siempre tan mal humorada._

_"Además ..." Agregó Mitsuri detrás de Kanae. "... hay cuatro tipos de chocolate. Cada uno significa lo distinto al otro, pero siempre con amor". La Pilar del amor se para al lado de su amiga y comenzó su dedo índice para comenzar._

_"Esta el __**Tomo Choko,**__ para la amistad", sonrió alegremente al recordar a sus nuevos amigos._

_"También está él que prepárate especialmente para ti, __**Fami Chiko,**__ para la familia", seguido dulcemente la chica de pelo amatista._

_"O el __**Sewa Chiko,**__ para agradecerle a alguien más", anunció Kanroji dándose media vuelta para continuar la labor. Kanae dejó su ejemplo dejado atrás una maravillada Shinobu._

_"E-Espera, dijiste que eran cuatro, ¿Cual es el último?", Planteó la joven, Sus ojos morados brillando en curiosidad y deseo. Su perspectiva del chocolate había cambiado, no por la variedad, sino por el trasfondo._

_Kanae se tapó la boca ocultando una risita. Camino a su hermana y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su cabeza._

_"El momento en que lo descubras, es porque hay alguien más especial que tu querida hermana"._

_Y con eso la mayor se fue dejando una pequeña con dudas, pero con el deseo de saber que era 'ese' especial del que hablaba. Además dudaba seriamente de que alguien fuera más importante que su querida hermana._

_"Kanroji, no te comas el chocolate", regala una Kanae divertida por ver a su amiga comerse la caja de chocolate que había estado haciendo apenas._

_"L-Lo siento, es que es mucho chocolate y no comerlo ... lo siento", se disculpó agachado la cabeza, avergonzada de no poder resistir la tentación._

_Esta vez Shinobu se unió a la risa de su hermana_ .

**Fin de retrospectiva**

Ahora con su atuendo habitual, la pilar del insecto camino a la alacena, aunque era pequeña podría estirarse lo suficiente como para evitar pedir ayuda.

"Maestra, ¿Qué hace?", Cuestionó Kanao que acababa de llegar, con más cajas para poner chocolates. Su actitud reservada era menos evidente que hace un par de años, cambio evidente para todos en la finca. Detrás de ella las gemelas se arrastraron con mucho listón en sus manos, listo para cortarse y envolver más regalos del día de San Valentín.

"¡Llegamos!", Anunciaron al Unísono y corrieron con el pilar del amor que se vieron visiblemente encantados.

Shinobu vio la caja roja con un listón rojo brillante haciendo contraste en sus manos. Su forma era de corazón, no significaba que era un regalo.

"Es un regalo", respondió simplemente.

Aoi que escuchaba desde no muy lejos, dejo caer en la caja chocolate que sostenía. "Pero usted nunca da regalos", Musitó anonadada la niña de ojos añil. Sin encontrar motivos aparentes.

El flequillo de Shinobu sombreo sus ojos y su infame sonrisa brillo debajo.

"Dices que no puedo regalarle nada a nadie", solicitó con una voz dulce escalofriante. Aoi negó con las manos nerviosas.

N-no, es sólo que alguien de su edad n- "

"¿Me estas diciendo vieja?", Respondió retoricamente la pilar, su aura mas oscura que cierto demonio de nueve mil años con tendencias cuestionables.

"Y-Yo ... No ...", tembló Aoi ante la mirada de Kanao que observaba todo desde una distancia segura.

Antes que Aoi fuera de víctimas de su maestra una voz sonó en la sala, una conocida por todas las chicas ahí.

"Disculpa por venir tan temprano", aclaró la voz de un chico. Su cabello rojo era su rasgo más destacado después de sus peculiares aretes y su haori de cuadros verde.

"A ... Tanjirou-San", gritaron al Unísono al trillizas que harían en el suelo a causa de estar enredadas en el listón que previamente se desenvolvieron para los regalos.

El chico les sonrió divertido.

"Hola, niñas y también Kanroji-San", saludo el identificado Tanjirou al verla ahí parada, desviando la mirada y con un paquete en sus manos.

"Oh ... Tanjirou-Kun, lamentó que me veas así", disculpó a la joven al ser tomada por sorpresa. Pensando tal vez llegaría más tarde.

Shinobu, Aoi y Kanao escuchaban todo desde la cocina. Atentos a lo que pasaba, las últimas dos aliviadas de que su maestra no enloqueciera, pero sin percatarse que el aura oscura de la Kochou restante se acrecentaba.

_«Desde cuando es Tanjirou-Kun»,_ consideró disgustada.

Ajenos a que su plática era escuchada, los dos chicos siguieron con su conversación.

"Mmm ... No me digas que esa caja es tu **Honmei Choko** ", indagó el pelirrojo con una mano en la barbilla, pensando en esa posibilidad.

"¿N-no te gusta?", Cuestionó tímidamente Mitsuri. Su mirada seguía sin ver al hombre en la habitación. Su cabeza estaba mirando a un lado.

Tanjirou negó con la cabeza, desilusionando momentáneamente a la niña de pelo rosa.

"No, es sólo que tu cocina es muy buena, y huele muy bien hasta aquí, ¿recuerdas?", Mencionó sonriendo tranquilamente mientras señalaba su nariz con su pulgar, en referencia a su olfato superior al normal. Ademas esta le cocinó cuando fue ascendido a Pilar, un obsequio de bienvenida.

"¿De verdad?", Directamente de nuevo Mitsuri, ahora mirando directamente al alcalde de los Kamado.

Este asintió con una sonrisa despreocupadamente. "Claro, por eso pienso que serías una gran esposa", soltó sin medir.

La honestidad en la respuesta hizo que Kanroji sacara Humo por las orejas, su cara parecía un tomate ante la mirada de las niñas que observaron el intercambio confundido de las reacciones, ellas solo les gustaba ayudar, aunque no entendieran.

En la cocina Kanao y Aoi sudaban a mares, con cada palabra que intercambiaba el par afuera, su maestra parecía emitir un aura cada vez peor. Su regalo en una mano y su **Nichirin** en otra.

Dentro de la cabeza de Shinobu circularon varias palabras.

_'Esposa'_

' _Un Honmei Choko'_

_«Tanjirou y Mitsuri»_

Y de pronto la frase Hizó 'clic' en su cabeza. Los significados se acomodaron y su imaginación hizo el resto.

Tanjirou y Mitsuri casados, por un chocolate. El chocolate verdadero.

La idea le hervía la sangre de celos, no era un secreto a voces del cariño de la Pilar del insecto por Tanjirou. El respeto y la admiración en su relación era más visible que el sol, pero no conocido a un nivel más profundo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento.

Aoi y Kanao ahora entendían el regalo y la rara actitud **Tsudere** de su maestra. El buen humor con la presencia del chico más joven o las más contantes invitaciones a cenar por parte de la Pilar. Todo encajaba, incluso Inosuke podría deducirlo.

_'Está enamorada'_ , pensaron al Unísono. No sabían si estarían emocionados o aterrorizados por este nuevo descubrimiento.

La habitación Mitsuri ya fantasea con un dormitorio Tanjirou a su lado, compartiendo la cama y con ella en sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier mal. Su imaginación dando lo mejor de si.

Los corazones salían de los ojos de la Pilar del amor cuando dejaba salir su imaginación. Sus manos juntas en una pose peculiar.

Tanjirou alzó una ceja en confusión.

Por fin Mitsuri salió de su ensoñación y miró al nuevo pilar del fuego con determinación.

"Es para la persona que amo, Tanjirou-Kun ... usted ...", Antes de terminar una silueta se plantó entre los dos, imponiendo algo de distancia que había estado cerrado por la cercanía de la conversación.

"Alejate, Kanroji", Susurró una Shinobu con un aura de muerte. Sus ojos la miraban prometiendole dolor. De pronto sus palabras sonaron tan venenosas como los elixires que la misma preparaba.

Kanroji tembló de miedo ante la mirada, acobardada de lo que podría pasar. La **Nichirin** en su cuello no la calmo ni un poco.

"Oh, Shinobu-San ... yo ...", defendió Tanjirou nervioso por las acciones de los dos pilares. Estaba apunto de hablar más, cuando de repente la mujer mas pequeña lo jalo del cuello del uniforme de manera brusca para la mirara.

"~ Feliz 14 de febrero", dijo una sonrisa Shinobu, una sonrisa inquietante en sus labios. Tanjirou estaba punto de replicar cuando la pilar estrelló sus labios con los de él. El sabor a miel y el aroma a lavanda era lo único en lo que se concentró por un momento, perdido en la suavidad de los labios de Kochou menor. Finalmente el beso termino y la mujer lo miró como si fuera suyo.

"Me gustas Tanjirou, quiero que te casos conmigo y tengamos muchos niños", arremetió ferozmente la mujer de cabello violeta. Tanjirou y los presentes la escucharon tan sorprendidos. Shinobu lo miró decidida.

Desde la entrada de la sala Aoi y Kano miraban el desenlace sorprendidas. Ambas sonrojadas por las imágenes explícitas de la escena. Habían decidido ver qué pasaría y evitar que la Pilar del amor terminara con algo más que el corazón roto.

"Yo, eh ... pediré tu opinión después de Tanjirou-Kun, Obanai-Kun llegará después ...", Susurró apenada Kanroji por las suposiciones que había hecho su compañera. Su rostro estaba en una nueva forma de vergüenza absoluta, sino fuera de la caja en sus manos escondidas su cara en ellas.

Shinobu parpadeo una, dos y tras veces para comprender el nuevo desarrollo, incluyendo la cabeza en confusión.

"No ibas a declarartele a Tanjirou ...", cuestionó con un creciente sonrojo ante las declaraciones de Kanroji.

La implicada negó mientras corría a la puerta. "No, solo le pediría la opinión a alguien que convive más con él, disculpa molestarte, Shinobu-Chan", y con eso Kanroji salió lo más rápido posible de la finca mariposa (casi quería volar la pobre).

Tanjirou sonrojado miró a la mujer debajo de el, su cabello y su cara no se diferenciaban. Aún así sacó confianza de si.

"De verdad, Shinobu-San. No se si tener niños ahora se bueno", cuestionó un poco divertido Tanjirou, tratando ingenuamente de aligerar el estado de animo tan incómodo.

Shinobu solo se acurruco su en su pecho. Ocultando su cara en el proceso, la vergüenza le quemaba.

" **Baka** ...", murmuró tan avergonzada como podría. Acababa de causar una escena solo porque sus emociones están muy relacionadas con el pilar del fuego. Hizo suposiciones estúpidas por celos.

"Supongo que me toca comprar una sortija para el día blanco", murmuró Tanjirou en fingida desilusión mirando a la mujer debajo de él.

Shinobu lo miró asombraba ante la implicación. Antes de que pueda objetar el chico bajo su rostro y fue el ahora quien le robó un beso.

Los demás presentes abandonaron la habitación en silencio ante tal escena. Las mayores a sabiendas del momento, las niñas solo salieron mirando atrás, tratando de comprender.

Shinobu ahora lo descubrió, las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza, más presentes que nunca.

.

.

.

"_El momento en que lo descubras, es porque hay alguien más especial que tu querida hermana"._

.

.

.

_**Mi especial del día de la amistad y el amor en ese orden. Si te gusta dejar en un comentario, puedes escribir más que sigue, experiencia de todas mis historias.**_

_(El día blanco es un día donde los hombres dan regalos a las mujeres, habitualmente cuando reciben un regalo de las mismas el 14 de febrero. Japón celebra sus festividades de manera distinta._

**" ****La idea de la vida desde que leí Una historia de evolución, 'Historia de otro libro'. ****》**

**~ Saludos y sigue así. ~**


End file.
